


Freedom in Captivity

by StyxKid287



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee switch roles in the bedroom for one night





	Freedom in Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut piece. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

“Come on, Azula. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Azula stopped abruptly in the hallway, and Ty Lee barely managed to stop herself in time to keep from colliding with her back.   

“And how exactly  _did_  you mean it, Ty Lee?” Azula asked, her golden eyes starring daggers at the acrobat when she turned to face her. 

“I just meant that I don’t think that you could take being submissive well. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“I can handle anything!” 

Ty Lee sighed. She should have known that her stubborn girlfriend would be offended by her offhanded comment. She needed to fix this fast. With deliberate slowness, Ty Lee stepped further into Azula’s space and wrapped her arms around her neck. Azula unconsciously encircled Ty Lee’s waist with her arms, so the acrobat figured that her lover wasn’t too angry.  

“Azula. You’ve always loved being charge. It’s what you’re good at. Giving up control just isn’t something you’re used to.” 

“I may not be used to it, but that doesn’t mean that I couldn’t do it if I tried.” 

“I know. You never fail at anything you put your mind to.  _Is_  this something you want to try?” 

It was here that Azula paused. Ty Lee could see the indecision in her eyes. Part of her wanted to accept the perceived challenge, but the other was terrified of what it would entail. After a long moment of silence, Azula finally whispered her answer. 

* * *

 “There’s still time to say no, Azula. It’s no big deal if you don’t want to do this.” 

Azula rolled her eyes. Ty Lee had given her no less than seven chances to back out in the last ten minutes. She was grateful that Ty Lee cared so much, but her repeated questioning was killing the mood.  

“Ty Lee, I said I would submit to you, and I meant it. Get on with it already.” 

The acrobat took a deep breath then smiled up at Azula. “Shouldn’t I be the one giving you orders?” 

Azula met her smile with a smirk of her own. “I’d be following them if you ever bothered to give any.” 

Ty Lee responded by flipping the two of them so that she was on top. The smirk on Azula’s face was replaced by a look of confusion making Ty Lee giggle. It took a lot to surprise Azula, but the look she made when it happened was always enjoyable to see. 

“I’m going to blindfold you now, Azula. Is that alright?” 

Gold met gray, and Ty Lee saw Azula’s aura flicker for a brief moment. After spending a year in a dark cell, she understood why her lover would be apprehensive about relinquishing her sight. Ty Lee cupped Azula’s face in her hands and held her gaze while Azula pondered her request. Once she said yes, the acrobat took the silk sash from the beside table. She wrapped it twice around Azula’s head before tying a knot on the side so that she could lay her head back comfortably.  

Now totally sightless, Azula other senses quickly picked up the slack. Ty Lee’s weight kept her grounded both figuratively and literally, her touch telling Azula her position while keeping her pressed to the bed. A nagging voice in the back of her mind insisted that Ty Lee would use her vulnerability against her, but Azula ignored it. She trusted Ty Lee. Ty Lee wouldn’t have asked for her permission so many times if she had plans to hurt her. Azula now understood why Ty Lee had been worried about how well she’d handle submitting. Her trust issues ran deep, and she’d probably be panicking if she were underneath anyone but Ty Lee. Azula was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a bottle opening and felt Ty Lee shift on the bed. 

“Turn over on your stomach.” 

Azula did as she was told, her mind wondering just what Ty Lee was about to do to her. Azula received her answer in the form of two warm hands on her back. Ty Lee had poured oil from the bottle on her hands and began to work it into Azula’s muscles. Azula tensed up at first but quickly relaxed into the bed when Ty Lee got to work on her shoulders. The acrobat noticed her lover’s movements and smiled to herself. 

“I bet you were expecting a paddle or something, huh ‘Zula?” She asked as her made their way up and down Azula’s spine. 

The firebender groaned into her pillow when Ty Lee found a particularly stubborn knot on her back. “The thought did cross my mind earlier.”  

“Whips are alright if you enjoy dishing out pain. But me, I like to use a more… _hands-on_ approach.” Ty Lee giggled at her own joke and continued to massage Azula’s back. “Now, I need you to relax, ‘Zula. Focus just on my hands and what they’re doing to you. Put everything else aside. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeeessss,” Azula hissed out as Ty Lee’s hands slid lower. 

“Good girl. I knew you could.” 

Azula felt Ty Lee press a kiss to the back of her neck and relaxed further into her touch. The oil Ty Lee was using gave off a faint citrusy scent and made her skin tingle. Her focus narrowed to Ty Lee’s hands just as she’d ordered. Ty Lee’s movements were slow, applying just the right amount of pressure to each spot that she touched to loosen each and every muscle. Another moan slipped from Azula’s lips without her consent when the Ty Lee's hands reached the base of her spine. Her entire back felt warm and relaxed, and Ty Lee showed no signs of stopping just yet. 

“Looks like you really like this.” 

At first, Ty Lee’s words didn’t register in Azula’s mind. The pleasure of the massage had left her brain hazy and unable to focus. Her only response was a low moan that deepened when Ty Lee’s hands reached her inner thighs. It was then that both women noticed just how wet Azula had become. Ty Lee slid a single finger through her lover’s dripping folds, and Azula instantly went from relaxed to completely turned on as if Ty Lee had flipped a switch within her. She attempted to close her legs in hopes of alleviating some of the ache, but Ty Lee kept them apart. Azula then heard the faint sound of popping lips and more arousal dripped from her when she pictured Ty Lee licking her finger clean. Above her, Ty Lee heard Azula mumble something into her pillow and leaned forwards.  

“What was that? You’re going to have to speak up, ‘Zula.” 

Azula let out a whimper that she would have deemed pathetic in any other situation. Ty Lee’s breasts had flattened against her back, and she could feel the hardened points of her nipples, signifying that her lover was just as aroused as she was by the massage. All the while, her hands held her hips as her thumbs made slow wide circles on her skin making even harder for Azula to form a sentence. Between the oil and Ty Lee’s warmth, Azula was sure that she was going to explode at any moment but somehow managed to find her voice. 

“Ty…Touch me…I need…” Her words drifted away, and Ty Lee let out another giggle. 

“I’ve been touching you for the past half hour, silly.” 

Had it been that long? Without her sight, time had slowed to a crawl for Azula. The night had barely started, and she was already soaking the sheet beneath her. How long did Ty Lee plan to keep her like this? Unless Azula said their safe word, she could torture her all night if she wanted. The thought of being held in a state of constant arousal for hours on end both terrified and excited Azula even further. She let out another desperate whimper and tried to persuade Ty Lee again. 

“You know what…I need you to…Agni!” This time, Ty Lee let her finger graze Azula’s clit, and she nearly came on the spot.  

“You need to be clearer and nicer if you want something, Azula.” 

There it was; Ty Lee was ordering her to submit. For the life of her, Azula couldn’t find the will to care. She was too far gone to do anything except move forwards with their game.  

“P-Please, Ty Lee… _Please_  let me come.” 

“Hmm. No.” 

Azula deeply considered weeping after she heard that. A sizable wet patch had formed on the sheet, and her clit was throbbing in time with her racing pulse. Every heartbeat brought agony with it, her skin tingling even though the oil had long since dried. Had the windows been open, she was sure that a strong enough breeze flowing in would have been enough to bring her to completion. Sweat coated her skin as the room felt several degrees too hot even for her. 

Seemingly unbothered by her lover’s suffering, Ty Lee began massaging Azula’s legs and feet. Decorum forgotten, Azula’s moans and whimpers rang out through the room unstifled each time Ty Lee worked a muscle. 

“All done!” Ty Lee chirped happily once she finished with Azula’s feet. “Now it’s time for the front.” 

Azula was unable to stop a few tears from leaking out of her eyes and soaking her blindfold this time. Something had to give. If she didn’t come soon, her heart was going to burst from wanting. She let Ty Lee roll her weakened body over and grabbed at her shoulders before she could move away. 

“Ty please. I can’t take it anymore. Let me come already. I’ll do whatever you ask. Just let me come.” 

“If you really want me to stop, just say our word and I will, ‘Zula.” 

The firebender remained silent. Painful or not, she wanted to see this through until the end. The reward at the end bound to be spectacular. Ty Lee accepted her silence as a sign to continue and transferred Azula’s grip from her shoulders to the headboard. 

“I figured you wouldn’t quit just yet. You’re so strong, ’Zula, and you’ve been such a good girl so far. Keep your hands right there while I finish, and I promise you’ll get an amazing reward. Think you can do that?” 

Azula took a deep breath that did little to calm her down and nodded. She felt Ty Lee’s hands caress her cheeks before soft lips pressed against hers. Azula accepted the kiss gratefully and even attempted to follow Ty Lee’s lips when she pulled away. Ty Lee gave her one final peck on the nose then started to work her hands down the front of Azula’s body.   

The time it took Ty Lee to massage her front passed like a blur in Azula’s mind. Each touch seemed to spread over her entire body, pushing her to the edge of an orgasm but never over. Ty Lee, meanwhile, had thoroughly enjoyed touching Azula. Her lover's body was truly amazing, and Ty Lee spent extra time massaging her abs just because she could.  

When she was done, Ty Lee took a moment to enjoy the view Azula presented. Her skin was flushed and her nipples had stiffened into rigid peaks just begging for attention. It took everything Ty Lee had not to touch them-to taste them, but she knew that Azula would likely come if she stimulated them or her slit with even the lightest touch. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her heartbeat just as fast, but her fingers never let go of the headboard. 

 “You did perfect, ‘Zula. You’ve been such a good girl, so now it’s time for your reward. Are you ready?” 

“Yes! Agni yes, Ty!” 

Ty Lee rose up onto her knees and reached for something behind her on the bed. Azula heard a faint rustling sound before she felt something hard press up against her opening. She recognized it instantly. She had used the phallus on Ty Lee enough times to know it without looking, but she had never been on the receiving end of it until now. 

“You have one more choice to make, Azula. You can try something new, or I can finish you with my mouth. I’ll let you come either way.” 

“…Keep going.” 

“I’m so happy you said that. Now just relax. I promise to go slow since it’s your first time.” 

True to her word, Ty Lee slid the head of the cock forwards at a snail’s pace. Azula was so wet that she encountered virtually no resistance and was able to slide in all the way to the base in one go. Once fully inside, Ty Lee froze and let Azula adjust to the new sensation. 

Azula had never felt so full in her life. Ty Lee’s fingers and tongue were one thing, but this was something else. Her inner walls had tightened around the cock, and the leather harness was stilled against her clit.  

But it still wasn’t enough. She needed more in order to finally get her release. 

“Ty Lee…Move…I can’t…If you don’t.” 

Ty Lee jogged her hips forwards a bit, eliciting a shriek from Azula when the thick length rubbed against her walls. “What’s the magic word?” 

“Please! Please please please, Ty! Move already!” 

“There you go. Such a good girl.” 

With that, Ty Lee was off. She tried to maintain her slow pace at first, but the noises Azula made quickly wrecked her self control. She had never heard Azula sound so desperate. Her back was arched in a way that almost look uncomfortable, but her hands remained stuck to the headboard. Ty Lee curled one arm around Azula’s waist and slipped the other around her back to fist into her hair which she tugged backward with every thrust. 

The acrobat buried her face into Azula’s neck and began peppering it with kisses and bites. She was careful not to leave any visible marks but made sure that Azula felt the sting of each one. To her surprise, it only made Azula get louder. Between the moaning and the wet slapping noises the strap-on made as she pounded away, Ty Lee really hoped that there were no guards patrolling their end of the palace at the moment. She figured that Azula would be pretty upset if anyone else ever heard her like this. 

Azula was beyond caring. All of focus was on Ty Lee and what she was doing to her body. Ty Lee’s steady thrusts, sharp tugs on her hair, and stinging bites all brought her ever closer to her release. Pain and pleasure had melded together making it hard to tell where one ended and the other began. All she could do was shout her pleasure to the ceiling and enjoy the ride. 

It was all over for Azula when Ty Lee slowed her thrusts down just enough to let the smooth leather of the harness drag against her clit. A move Azula herself had use on her many times, Ty Lee knew just how good it felt and wanted to see if Azula enjoyed being on the receiving end of it. She did; After three of such thrusts, Azula clenched tightly around the cock inside of her and felt her orgasm crash into her like a tidal wave. Her body pressed upwards against her lover’s and let out a moan that sent Ty Lee to her own orgasm. When she calmed down, the acrobat hastily untied Azula’s blindfold only to find her dead to the world. 

* * *

When Azula came to, she first noticed the softness beneath her cheek and hand scratching lightly against her scalp. Her blindfold had been removed, and her pillow smelled heavenly. Azula nuzzled her face into it and groaned when the soreness of her body made itself known. The bites on her neck faintly stung, her shoulders were stiff, and her lower body ached dully. In spite of the pain, Azula still felt content. Suddenly, her pillow moved, and a hand started to rub between her shoulders. 

“Ty Lee?” Her voice was hoarse and sounded strange to her own ears. Ty Lee pressed the rim of a cup to her lips. Azula drained it in seconds.  

Ty Lee put the cup aside then brushed strands of Azula’s hair back. She smiled lovingly down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Welcome back. You proved me wrong, Azula. You can definitely be submissive when you want to be.” 

“As pleasurable as that was, I don't think I’ll make a habit of it. I doubt I’d survive a repeat performance anytime soon.” 

That was fine with Ty Lee. Being dominant was a lot more work than Ty Lee had expected it to be. Azula made it look as effortless as she did doing anything else. A change in routine was nice once and a while, but neither of them had any desire to make a permanent change.

“I got a bath ready while you were…resting. You can warm it up if it's gotten cold.” 

Azula stretched lazily, reminding Ty Lee of the kitten-owls that followed the circus for scraps, and let out a satisfied purr. “In a minute. I want to enjoy this feeling for moment.” 


End file.
